


The Way You Look Tonight

by NightRiser



Series: Watch the World Fall with Me... [1]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games), Video Blogging RPF, Zombie Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Boyfriends, Clickers (The Last Of Us), Comedy, Cordyceps Fungus (The Last of Us), Dancing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff in a Sad World, Guitars, HONESTLY MORE SOFT THAN VIOLENT, Happy Life?, Home, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Music, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Runners (The Last of Us), Safe Haven, Scars, Singing, Third Wheel, Trauma, True Love, Zombie Apocalypse, badass couple, based off of the last of us, heterochromia! George, killing zombies, pretty skies, rivalries, spores, walkie talkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRiser/pseuds/NightRiser
Summary: “Yeah yeah, what are you playing? I’ve never seen you pick up a guitar before.” George said pointedly with a frown. Dream furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.“You haven’t?” He asked curiously and strummed the guitar again looking up at him with a small smile. George looked entranced by just the strings playing a single chord. He leaned his head back. Dream started to strum a small tune hearing the song play out in his head as he went along.George let out an airy sigh and watched him play. “It’s been a while since I heard a real piece music.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), One-Sided Wilbur Soot/Clay | Dream, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Watch the World Fall with Me... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863427
Comments: 20
Kudos: 329





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Few Notes Before you Read:
> 
> \- The apocalypse happened in 2010 (so they were all kids when it happened) and its around current year.  
> \- Takes place in Wyoming and the Safe zone is built next to a generator giving them power that they work manually.  
> \- This is based off of the Last of Us (I give all credit to the zombies, the infection, the setting design and the weapons to Naughty Dog)  
> \- The characters will be a bit more oc as they've had a story that changed them into different people but most banter and relationships will remain the same. The only change is...trauma.  
> \- Yes Dream and George are dating
> 
> Music Used:  
> The Way You Look Tonight (cover) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLGZspoyXvc  
> Come Little Children - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eL6I2xS6zk  
> Through The Valley (cover) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SSoLOSdLEM

Dream always enjoyed going on patrols, being with his boyfriend and best friend made it ten times better. He readjusted the backpack on his shoulders holding his guns and ammunition. His flashlight neatly fitted in one of the strap pockets. He picked at his green flannel as he walked down the street. 

“It’s kinda chilly.” George commented from beside him in his navy-blue sweatshirt, teeth chattering. Sapnap rolled his eyes. 

“It's not that cold George, don’t be so dramatic.” He said with a smirk. Unlike the other two boys, he let his sun kissed arms show with a plain short sleeved shirt. His own jacket wrapped around his waist. 

“Aw want me to warm you up George?” Dream asked his boyfriend in a teasing voice. George rolled his multicolored eyes. Dream could stare at his boyfriends face for hours with eyes like those.

“Gayyyyy.” Sapnap whispered as he cupped his hands around his mouth. 

“God you both are insufferable.” He muttered walking ahead down the streets of the abandoned neighborhood. Cars hung off to the side of the road, ivy growing through half opened windows and wrapped around their exteriors. The road was cracked into pieces, splitting apart at the seams threatening to break apart and swallow the three up whole. 

The houses were dirty and rough, some were boarded up from people who had tried to hide out in their homes during the outbreak. Now it was completely empty. The fall weather was definitely chilly, and the trees were bare from fallen leaves spread over dying grass. 

Everything looked completely dead and barren like a wasteland. The tallest boy lifted his head up to the sky shrouded partially by clouds. 

“I’d say it’s almost four.” Sapnap spoke for him before he could determine the time. Dream scoffed and grasped a backpack strap with one hand. 

“What time did Bad say he wanted us back at base?” He asked already forgetting the reminders of the leader. 

“Sundown.” Sapnap said and then smirked. “But I think we both know Bad wants us back as early as possible.” Dream nodded and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair watching George from behind as he trekked ahead. 

“Hey George, I think your boyfriend’s enjoying the view!” Sapnap called out and George looked back, his face bright red. Dream immediately threw the younger boy in a headlock who yelped and laughed at Dream’s fruitless attempts to shut him up. 

“How’s the view of my feet huh Sappy?” He asked through a gritted smile and rubbed Sapnap’s head playfully. 

“Your shoes need shining.” The other boy muttered, and Dream shoved him away with a grin. 

“Oh, shut up they are not that bad…” He argued and looked down at his boots scuffed and dirty. 

He didn’t even noticed George had stopped till he walked right into him. The oldest boy was frozen in place. 

“George? Why’d you stop in the middle of the road?” Dream asked and Sapnap continued ahead. When George didn’t answer him Dream leaned around him to see his face. He looked like he was lost in thought and looking around them very carefully, almost as if he was…waiting for something. 

“Babe?” He asked and George reached out grabbing Dream’s wrist. 

“Sapnap stop!” He hissed in a whisper and the mentioned boy froze immediately in his spot looking back at George with a frown. Dream narrowed his eyes. “Did you both hear that?” He asked and looked up at Dream. 

Immediately they were all on guard and silent listening for something, whatever it was that George heard. They knew not to joke about this stuff when they were together. Things could be serious and if one of them fucked around then it wouldn’t be a fun conversation to have with Bad when they got back. The only noises were the birds chirping in the trees and the sound of a strong gust of wind blowing the branches against each other. 

“I don’t hear-“Sapnap started but was cut off by a shrill scream. It certainly wasn’t human. 

Dream pulled out his hunting rifle almost immediately and pulled George behind a car urging Sapnap to follow. George slipped the bow off his shoulders and knocked an arrow while Sapnap held his revolver with two hands directly in front of him. 

“That was…” George started with a pale face. 

“A clicker.” Dream finished under his breath. He slowly rose to look over the car and stare down the bare streets. There was nothing in sight. He ducked back down and looked at the other two. “Its probably inside one of the houses.” 

Sapnap threw his head back and groaned while George stared intensely at Dream. “Then we gotta go find it and kill it.” The boy whispered to him. Dream stared at him and nodded. 

“There might be more than one…should we split up and take a house each?” Sapnap asked curiously. Personally, Dream thought it was a stupid idea to split apart but when George nodded, he kept his mouth shut. 

“We might as well get this done fast, we already fucked around enough today and wasted our time.” George whispered and lifted himself off the ground. Sapnap followed his lead and nodded to the sets of houses in the general direction of where the scream came from. 

“I’ll take 403.” He said and started off to the house. 

“Guess I’ll go 404.” George said to Dream and turned to walk to the house, but Dream caught his arm. 

“You know how much I hate splitting up from you.” He whispered with worried eyes. 

“I know but I’ll be fine. I’m quick and silent Dream. I got this.” He said. Dream gulped feeling the wave of protectiveness still lodged in his stomach. He nodded his head nervously. 

George smiled and embraced Dream nuzzling his head into his chest. Dream squeezed him tightly in the hug. “I promise I won’t die. You know I don’t break my promises unlike _some people_.” 

Dream scoffed and pulled away looking down at him. “Okay now you ruined the moment.” He murmured with a smirk. George giggled and reached up on his tip toes and pulled Dream forward slightly to give him a kiss on the head since his mouth was covered by a mask. “I love you.” Dream whispered hearing George’s breath catch in his throat. 

“I know.” The shorter boy said with a smile and with a smug smile he ran to the house and leaped over the fence to creep around the back. Dream watched him go with a roll of his eyes. He looked towards the last house on the block and tried not to think about anything bad happening to either of his friends. 

He took the forward route and looked at the front door, half broken in and snapped at the corners. That would be loud for sure. He moved to the broken window beside it and narrowed his eyes. He slung the hunting rifle over his shoulder down and dug the handkerchief out of his pocket sweeping away any of the glass that was remaining on the sill. 

He planted both of his hands firmly on the windowsill and using his upper body strength, raised himself overtop swiftly, landing lightly on the wooden floor without making a sound. He sunk to his knees and scanned the area for any dust particles that could be spores or signs of infected. Thankfully there was nothing. 

He kept himself low to the ground and shuffled through the living room towards the kitchen, his thighs burned staying so low to the ground, but he didn’t want to take any chances. He could hear the clicks coming from upstairs and his heart stopped like it always did. The fear gripped him solidly. 

“I fucking hate splitting up…” He whispered and moved down the hallway towards the stairs quietly. He could hear the creaking of boards upstairs and took a peek in the kitchen. Blood smeared the floor and flies were buzzing around. 

There on the middle of the ground lay a dead body, blood dripping off his fingertips and pooling on the ground. His eyes frozen in a look of horror, his neck ripped apart revealing bones and tendons. His chest cavity was a bloody mess of… 

Dream forced himself to look away and focus on the task at hand. No doubt that was the clickers work. He crept upstairs slowly and surely; the clicks grew louder. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the makeshift shiv he had on hand. Holding his breath peeked around each corner. He could see the gnarled feet growing fungus right in his line of vision. He looked up slowly seeing it standing over him in the doorway. 

He stared in terror as the clicker started to move, its head swinging and snapping into different directions in a creepy manor as the fungus grew over its face, its teeth dripping with blood chattered and creating a serious of ominous clicks. It shuffled towards Dream who held his breath, heart beating out of his chest wildly. 

It walked right by. 

Dream was relieved these things were blind and used sound to find their prey, otherwise he would’ve been dead for sure. He pushed himself up over the last stair and snuck up behind it. He always hated this part. 

He quickly stood up throwing his arm around the clickers neck restraining it. It let out a bizarre scream and series of shouts. Dream shuddered feeling the sharp fungus poking into his arms and side. He prayed its mouth wouldn’t reach his arm. He raised the shiv and rammed it into the weak spot in the side of his neck. Something popped in his shoulder, but he ignored it and pressed in harder. Blood poured out over his hands and he restrained the struggling infected for a little longer, digging the shiv in as it slowly died. 

He smiled feeling it die in his arms and dumped it off to the side pulling the shiv free, and letting it fall to a ground with a thump. His heart was still racing incredibly fast, but he did it. He killed it. He looked at it while breathing heavily through his mask. He leaned back against the wall wiping any of the blood from his face. 

He rolled his shoulder a few times, feeling the shift in his skin, something warm rolled down his skin. Probably blood but he ignored it for now having a hunch he knew what it was and it didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

The house was no silent, but Dream checked the other rooms anyway. He couldn’t be skimpy on the patrols or Bad would kill him. 

He settled in the bedroom to catch his breath. Sometimes he didn’t know how George and Sapnap did this stuff no problem. They were a bit more reckless than Dream at times. George would stay silent, but he tried to do things quickly while Sapnap liked to go in guns blazing. 

He just didn’t understand how they didn’t seem as frightened as he did. The bedroom had ivy growing through the windows from the outside, windows smashed so the ripped curtain could blow in the breeze. Dream looked at the paint peeling from the walls. Faded photographs stood on the dresser, clothes spilled on the floor as if someone left in a rush. 

Everything was covered in dust. The smell was more of the outside rather than the home. One thing did catch his eye. He rose from the bed shifting off his backpack and going over to the far wall to pull out the guitar case that was hidden in the closet. 

He brought it back to the bed and sat it down on the edge popping the lid open to reveal the wooden acoustic. The strings were a bit dirty, but it seemed the owner was quite the player because all the supplies were neatly tucked in the corner of the case ready in case it needed to be restrung or cleaned. He ran his dirty fingers over the instrument before pulling it out and sitting on the corner of the bed setting the case on the floor next to his bag. He wiped the blood off his fingers onto his flannel smearing red. He wasn’t worried. They could always wash them when they got back to base. 

He strummed the guitar lightly, not surprised to find it way out of tune. He leaned over to the tuning knobs and twisted them from memory. Running his fingers over the strings and recognizing the sound, slowly coming together, he smiled. After a few more twists in each direction he finally strummed the guitar and it came out perfectly balanced. He tested with an E minor chord before jumping to a G. 

As he pressed his fingertips to the strings of the neck, he felt callouses from the past beginning to flare up. The pain was bearable. Dream ignored it and gently picked at each individual string, the low hum of the guitar reverberating around the room. The breeze blew his hair out of his hazel eyes and he slowly pulled the mask of his face, throwing it off to the side, his skin was sweaty from where it sat but the chilly breeze helped cool it down. 

He strummed again and closed his eyes feeling the music take over him, remembering the many songs he learned whenever he borrowed Wilbur’s guitar. The music drifted through the open windows and he played a small tune, enjoying all the silence around him. 

“What are you doing Dream?” He heard a voice speak up and raised his eyes to the doorway to see George leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and his head tilted. The brunette’s hair had grown a little longer but that just made him look cuter in Dream’s eyes. 

Dream smiled at him and looked at the guitar, running his palm over the dusty side of it. 

“Found this bad boy and decided to give it a spin…I handled my business what about you?” He asked the boy who shrugged his shoulders looking somewhat disappointed. 

“Two runners.” He admitted and smirked. “They weren’t fast enough to reach me before I put arrows between their eyes.” 

Dream shivered a bit turned on by his boyfriends’ dangerous side. When he talked like that a flustered Dream was not far behind. 

“Guess I was the lucky one to get the clicker then.” Dream admitted with a sardonic smile. George rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, what are you playing? I’ve never seen you pick up a guitar before.” He said pointedly with a frown. Dream furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. 

“You haven’t?” He asked curiously and strummed the guitar again looking up at him with a small smile. George looked entranced by just the strings playing a single chord. He leaned his head back. Dream started to strum a small tune remembering his lessons from Wilbur. 

George let out an airy sigh and watched him play. “It’s been a while since I heard a real piece music.” George admitted. “Remind me to borrow your Walkman again.” Dream chuckled and nodded his head. 

“Yeah I noticed you don’t really come to the dance nights that Skeppy hosted.” Dream said. “Every time I ask you to go you say you don’t feel good.” George looked down kicking his foot back and forth. 

“I…suck at social gatherings…you know that.” He whispered and Dream grinned. 

“I happen to think you’ll really like them. Next time we’re going, and I won’t take no for an answer.” He said seeing George’s jaw drop. 

“But- “George began to argue. 

“No buts, I want to dance with you.” He said softly. “But first…I’m gonna play for you.” He rested the guitar on his lap. “Just learn to enjoy the music Georgie.” He said and began to strum the chords, his fingers dancing over the strings lightly. It seemed without hesitation that he knew exactly where they would go next. 

Picking and pinching the strings one at a time he felt a sense of peace and stability run through him. It was calm and he could feel nothing but the kiss of cool air on his skin, and the eyes of George on him. 

The song was slow, but the sense of passion flowed through each little tune as George fell completely silent accepting the rhythm. Dream opened his mouth and began to sing. 

_“_ _Someday_ _, when I’m awfully low._ _When the world is cold._ _”_

Dream’s voice was not the most perfected in the world…but it was unique, breathy and low. Sometimes his voice wavered but he didn’t let it stop him from the song. 

_“I will feel a glow just thinking of you…and the way you look tonight.”_

Dream opened his eyes and looked up at George raising his eyebrows up and down making George giggle and approach slowly, stripping his equipment off to the side. It was no surprise George’s face was a bright pink glow, but his smile was what made it worth it. 

_“Ye_ _ah_ _, you're lovely, with your smile so warm…and your cheeks so soft.”_

Dream thought the song fit perfectly as soon as George smiled at him. His dimples tucked into the pink blush of his skin. His pale face now colored with love. 

_“There is nothing for me but to love you…and the way you look tonight.”_

George slid down on the bed beside him careful not to interrupt his playing. He listened to Dream’s music; eyes close blissfully as the sound traveled through him. Making him feel like things would get better. His heart soared. Quickly the rhythm changed with the next verse kicked up. 

_“_ _With each word your tenderness grows,_ _t_ _earin'_ _my fears_ _apart_ _”_

Dream tilted his head dramatically looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes and George laughed lightly, his eyes closing as he looked away while Dream kept strumming, a content smile on his face knowing how perfectly the next lines fit. 

_“And that laugh_ _that w_ _rinkles your nose,_ _t_ _ouches my foolish heart.”_

George stopped laughing and looked at Dream, wrinkling his nose on purpose and shaking his head rolling his eyes. However, the smile never left his face. 

_“Lovely…”_

His breathing paused only slightly as George laid his head on his shoulder and he turned to look at him, sitting there lost in the music and the warmth of Dream, He wrapped arm behind Dream to put a hand on the bad shoulder and hold him close as he played. Even if Dream felt a little pain, it soon faded at George’s soft touch and he forgot about it. 

_“Please don’t ever change._ _Keep that breathless charm.”_

His voice changed to a breathless quiet one as he whispered the song into George’s ear. The older boy’s face smiling serenely running his fingers over Dream’s shoulders rubbing into the fabric. 

_“Won’t you please arrange it?_ _Cuz I_ _love you.”_

He held out the word love finishing the line before planting a soft kiss into George’s soft hair. He felt George relax further into him. 

_“Just the way you look, tonight.”_

He sang softly and strummed the guitar. George sighed wistfully and closed his eyes, but Dream wasn’t done. He pressed his lips together and let out a low hum making the sound of a trumpet. His eyes went to George who looked up at him wide eyed before laughing at Dream improvising the trumpet with just his lips. 

“Oh my god.” George whispered but that didn’t stop Dream from strumming and letting the vibrations leave his lips. 

“What not jazzy enough Georgie?” He asked and then quickly resumed rocking his head back and forth. George buried his face into Dream’s shoulder to stifle his giggle. Soon enough Dream resumed the chorus. 

_“Yeah, your lovely_ _, please don’t ever change._ _Keep that breathless charm._ _”_

George removed his head from Dream’s shoulder and rested his chin there instead looking up at him with big eyes. Dream met his one brown and one blue eye with his own green ones, the flecks of golden-brown coloring the irises. George always loved his eyes even if Dream said he loved George's more.

 _“Won’t you please arrange this_ _,_ _cuz_ _I love you_ _, and the way you look tonight._ _”_

He pressed his forehead to George’s who let out a deep sigh at the contact and smiled. Dream’s heart swelled seeing the pure love in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

_“_ _Yeah, the way you look…”_

George’s eyes were half lidded when he looked at down at Dream’s lips. Dream could feel his breath on his own and George reached out. His cold hand cupped Dream’s cheek bringing him to look at him. Even if his hand sent chills down his spine it was soon replaced with warmth. 

_“…tonight.”_

He said with a smile. The smiled quickly broke when George pressed his lips to his. The last few notes of the song were cut off as he leaned into kissing George. He let the guitar fall to the side and lean against the bed too busy kissing George to worry if it fell or not. 

His lips were chapped and cold, but that didn’t stop Dream from pushing forward. The kiss was broken for only a second when George stood and moved to straddle Dream’s lap, raising up his chin to give himself the upper angle. 

Dream wrapped his arms around George’s midsection, pulling him closer to him. He could feel the other boys heart beating fast. He allowed George to caress his face and kiss him, not putting up much a fight. 

“Wow you must’ve really liked the song.” Dream said catching his breath one George pulled away. The older boy rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Dream’s hair just admiring him. 

“Well it wasn’t the worst thing I’ve heard.” George admitted with a sigh running his fingers over the scar behind Dream’s ear down his neck. Dream didn’t budge and only looked at him. He knew how much George liked the attention. 

“I’ll take that…I love you George.” He whispered looking at him with pleading eyes. George smiled and leaned in whispering to Dream directly. 

“I love you too Clay.” He said and Dream’s smile widened. Dream loved it when George used his real name. It wasn’t often and even though Dream once hated it, every time it left George’s lips, he felt accepted. 

George and Sapnap were the only two people who knew his real name. They were the only people he trusted his life with, though he would rather die before he let them risk it all for him. 

George kissed him again cutting off his breath once more. He ran his hands up his back, pulling at his hoodie. George flushed bright pink. They both froze when they heard a voice in the doorway. 

“Uhh guys?” Sapnap said and Dream and George looked at him quickly, faces red. 

“S-sapnap!” George said clearly flustered at the position the youngest caught them in. “Stop staring!” 

Sapnap slapped his hands over his face and ran down the hallway to give them their privacy but not before shouting. 

“Can you guys go one patrol without being like this?” 

George leaned forward burying his face into Dream’s shoulder out of pure embarrassment while Dream watched the door where Sapnap disappeared from. A big smile was stretched on his face and he chuckled. 

“We should probably catch up with him and go then.” George whispered into Dream’s neck. His breath sent shivers down Dream’s spine and he pulled back to look down at George. 

“Who said we’re done here?” Dream teased and before George could question it, Dream scooped his arms under George’s legs and picked him up, standing up from the bed. George let out a yelp and wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck, so he didn’t fall backwards. Dream spun him just a bit in his arms. 

“Dream!” He cried out holding onto him tightly. Dream tilted his head up to him giving him pleading eyes and George rolled his eyes. “You idiot…” He mumbled before placing one last chaste kiss on his lips. 

“A very handsome idiot.” Dream added on with a smirk when George pulled away from him and he loosened his grip on George’s legs. George slide down so he was standing, his body pressed up against Dream’s. 

They held each other just a little longer, basking in the others warmth. The only sounds were their soft breaths. 

“You should take it with you.” George said gesturing to the guitar sitting upright next to the bed from where they left it. Dream looked at it lost in thought as George embraced him and rested his head on his chest. 

“You don’t think Bad will be mad?” Dream asked curiously. George scoffed and looked up at him resting his chin on his chest. 

“Have you ever seen that man get mad at you before? I don’t think so. He’s had your back here since day one. He’ll be happy you found something that makes you happy.” George assured him. Dream still looked uncertain and continued to stare at the instrument. 

“But still…” Dream whispered, and George grabbed his chin forcing him to look into his eyes. 

“If he says no then I’ll make him say yes.” He said harshly and Dream chuckled recognizing that fire in his eyes. 

“A little feisty, aren’t we?” Dream asked holding him close and George pouted. 

“I want you to play for me more.” He said with a whine. Dream couldn’t resist his boyfriends pleads. He never could…and George knew it. “Pleaseeeee?” 

Dream sighed. “Well if you give me a kiss like that last one every time I play then of course we’re taking it.” He said with a grin and let go of George going to retrieve his stuff. “I’ll have to put a strap on it when we get back though…there’s no way I’m carrying a guitar case around with me forever.” 

George laughed and picked up his backpack slinging it over his shoulder and the following suit with his quiver and bow. He sent one last glance at Dream. 

“I’ll wait outside with Sapnap.” He said sending him a smile before walking around the corner and disappearing. Dream listened to his footsteps echo down the empty halls. He turned back to the guitar, gently lifting it and backing it in its case again. 

He slid on his own backpack and hunting rifle before picking up the handle of the case. He took one last glance around the room of broken dreams and faded memories before he left it empty once more. 

Once he got outside, he found Sapnap and George waiting for him. Sapnap stared at the case with wonder. 

“Your gonna take it back? What about- “Sapnap started but George finished. 

“I can handle Bad, besides Skeppy would side with us because he likes the music. He loves your violin.” The oldest said and smiled. “He’ll convince Bad.” 

Dream nodded and put his free arm around Sapnap with a smile ignoring any pain it brought him. 

“Besides Sapnap, we’ll be able to duet now! Aren’t you looking forward to that?” He asked and suddenly all of Sapnap’s doubts in his eyes went away. His face broke into a grin. 

“That would be awesome!” He said excitedly making both George and Dream laugh. 

George held Dream’s arm that was holding the guitar and the three walked down the long-abandoned road to their home, together.

* * *

When they arrived back at the base it was dusk. The neighborhood laying in the middle of the valley surrounded by tall handmade walls of heavy metal. The top of the wall held guards with guns patrolling and keeping a look out for any danger. The barbed wire and flood lights powered by the massive generator in an electrical outpost built near the down were noticeable from the hills that the three boys stood atop. 

The sky was a mix of bubblegum pink, orange and gold, the setting sun looming over the town and shadowing any of the clouds in a dark black. They approached the front gates of the town and could see the men and woman standing at the top of the gate. Among them was Bad. 

“Darryl they’re back!” A man shouted and the gates soon opened. The familiar man with a worried look on his face slipped out and looked at them before sighing in relief. 

“Thank god you're safe.” Bad said rushing out to meet them, a pistol in his hand. He walked up to them and held Sapnap’s shoulders looking at him and checking him over for any bites or injuries before going to do the same for Dream and George. Dream flinched when Bad touched his shoulder but thankfully the man didn’t seem to notice. Meanwhile, George pushed his hands away very quickly. Bad pulled away looking hurt at first but then seemed to remember his place. 

“We’re fine Bad.” Sapnap whined. “When have we ever gotten injured too bad before?” 

Bad put his hands on his hips and looked between them disappointed. “You three are some of the biggest troublemakers we have here besides Techno and his friends.” He said. “And you’re also young. I worry.” 

Dream smiled. Bad was the one person here that actually cared about a couple of kids that showed up on their doorstep, no matter how messed up they might’ve been when they first came to him. Dream actually admired the guy. He was pretty wise, and he was brave. He was strong and he knew how to lead. 

George was not as fond towards adults but even he had times where he showed appreciation that Bad was a leader above others. 

“We’re okay Bad.” Dream reassured as George hugged himself to keep warm. “We’re just pretty tired and cold.” He said. 

Sapnap scoffed. “Speak for yourself, I feel fine.” Dream elbowed him lightly and the boy pouted. 

Bad nodded. “Alright go on home and get warm then. Get some rest, you boys have a free day tomorrow anyway.” 

The boys started to shuffle by when Bad stopped them. 

“Wait!” The man said causing the three to pause. Dream gulped and turned around expecting Bad to yell at him for picking up items that weren’t needed. 

Instead Bad was standing there, hand outstretched with George’s switchblade sitting in his palm. 

“You dropped this.” He said with a comforting smile. 

George patted his pockets, surprised and looked down confused before approaching slowly and taking it from him. He returned back to Dream who elbowed him giving him a look. 

“Thanks…” George mumbled looking away with his arms crossed and his cheeks puffed. Dream sighed and nodded to Bad who waved them all inside. 

_He didn’t say anything about it…George was right. He does let me get away with pretty much anything._ He thought to himself and walked through the open gates to the town. 

Dream, George and Sapnap dropped off any of the weapons they borrowed in the armory in their designated block before signing off and details of their patrol to base. (And of course, Dream recorded how many zombies he killed on him and Techno’s competition sheet). 

What had once been a neighborhood had now been divided into sections. The front half near the gate was dedicated to the fenced in stables, armory and headquarters, the midsection of the base was the town. People had transformed smaller houses into places to practice trade and sell food and supplies. It’s where they set up their rations and small crafts. 

Bad and his second in command and lead builder Vincent had done their best to make the town as comfortable as possible, they strung lights from house to house, decorated the sidewalks pleasantly. As the three boys walked down the bustling streets of people selling to each other and kids playing they felt much more comfortable. Some people started closing up shops for the night to either return home or switch to patrols. Everybody knew each other in this small town. Even if the trio of boys had tried to remain scarce, people knew their names. 

“Dream!” A voice called out and the tallest turned to see a man at his thirties waving from outside the butcher shop. 

“Hey Phil.” Dream said as the man approached. Phil was who Bad had placed in charge of patrols and keeping things organized. He was known as quite the marksman around town. Dream learned quickly that it was better to be on his good side. 

“Glad to see you boys made it back okay.” He said with relieved smile. “I was starting to get worried we would have to send out a search party.” 

George scoffed. “We’re not babies.” He said. “There were threats inside of the houses down in the neighborhood in Broadwood. You need to tell your patrols to do more detailed checks from now on, things could grow in there.” 

Sapnap nodded. “Yeah, I found a few runners in one of the houses, so did George…Dream found a clicker.” 

Phil frowned. “Any increase in spores?” He asked. 

The infection rose from fungus that grew all over. Spores were things that polluted the air when the fungus grew. Just breathing in the diseased air would start the infection from growing in your body until the fungus took over your insides. Gas masks were a requirement on any patrol. But Dream still kept his mask for safety. It helped to regulate his breathing. Over years runners would evolve into more deadly infected like clickers and…much more. 

“No spores.” Dream said. “But if there was one clicker there might’ve been something growing there that we didn’t see.” 

Phil nodded. “Well you boys get home and get some rest. I’ll be sure to share your report with Bad.” He said and then looked down at the guitar case in Dream’s hand and raised an eyebrow at the boy. 

“What? Bad didn’t say anything.” Dream said. Phil chuckled. 

“And neither did I. Does it have a strap?” He asked curiously. Dream looked surprised. 

“Uh no…it doesn’t” He replied. Phil nodded and started to turn away. 

“I’ll see if I can get you one from Wilbur.” He said. Dream felt George tense at the name of his mentioned rival. 

“Thanks Phil.” Dream said watching the man walk away. 

“Cya Phil!” Sapnap waved with a smile. Dream looked down at George who was still glowering. He ruffles his hair with his free hand. 

“Just a guitar strap George. Stop being jealous.” Dream said with a wheeze. George rolled his eyes. 

“I’m…not jealous….” He lied through his teeth and Sapnap stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Your just mad cause Dream had a crush on him when he was a kid!” The youngest teased. George gritted his teeth. 

“Shut up Sapnap!” He spat and normally someone would back down from George’s anger. But Sapnap never backed down. 

“Make me coward!” Sapnap said back with glee. George let out an enraged cry and started to chase Sapnap down the street leaving Dream by himself to laugh. He finally pulled down his mask feeling much safer back at base. He stopped in front of the town hall. This was where Skeppy would normally host social gatherings, anybody that played music was invited for dancing and drinking. It was a place that gave a lot of people reassurance that things would get better as long as they stayed together and safe. 

As they moved into the back section, it grew quieter outside. They private residence area was more peaceful than Dream could ever imagine. It reminded him of before the times the apocalypse hit. Kids would play out on the front porch and people would sit and talk out in the streets. It was just a regular neighborhood. 

George had tackled Sapnap onto one of the fields overgrown with grass. Dream walked over to see George struggling to lock him in a choke hold. 

“Are you two done?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. The two boys stopped struggling to look up at Dream. Sapnap having a wide smile and George’s pouting lips. 

_God, I love them so much._ Dream couldn’t help but think. They were his family after all. He’d do a lot for them. 

“Tell Sapnap to shut his mouth!” George said and Sapnap reached around to pinch him causing a resounding yelp of pain. 

“Tell George to stop being such a baby!” Sapnap argued. Dream rolled his eyes. 

“You both act like children…I need a bath can we keep moving please?” He asked, hands now having dried blood and caked dirt. 

Muttered curses at each other they both stood up and followed Dream down the darkening street. People’s porch lights turned off as the sun set. 

When they came to the smaller house off to the side that looked more like a garage Sapnap broke off from them. 

“Night guys!” He said smiling and hugged them tightly. Of course, who could resist the urge to hug him back. They both gave in easily. 

“Night Nick.” Dream said softly and the boy grinned running towards the house. 

“Don’t wake us up tomorrow morning!” George called after him. 

“No promises!” Sapnap shouted back before slipping into the small place. 

Dream looked at George and slung his good arm around the boy's shoulder. “Let’s go home.” He said and George nodded letting out a long yawn. 

When they arrived at the small two-story house in the middle of the following street, Dream watched George open the door and hold it open for him. 

“Why thank you good sir.” He said with a charmed smile and kicked off his shoes by the front door. George followed suit and went to the kitchen while Dream went upstairs to take his shower. He set the guitar case down in the messy bedroom along with his backpack. 

He walked into the bathroom feeling like a dirty mess of blood and grime. He stripped off his shirt and looked at his body. So many scratches and scars covered his front and back. The long overlapping white and faded scars on his back that looked like he had been clawed over and over again stuck out particularly. An extremely large shoulder scar he had was held together by rugged stitches… 

_Ah there’s the problem._ The stitches must’ve popped apart when he grabbed ahold of the clicker. The medical supplies weren’t the best but it would need to be replaced sooner rather than later. His eyes drifted down his body in the mirror. 

He ran his calloused fingers over the bite mark under his ribs… 

**_Snapping jaws._ **

He fell back against the wall remembering their biting teeth, they evil laughter. The shadows of bars haunted his eyes and that song…. that song that they all sang. 

_“Come little children…I’ll take thee away_ _into a land of enchantment_ _.”_

He shook away that memory, echoing screams constantly sounding in the back of his mind. He turned his head touching the long scar that rolled up the side of his neck to behind his ear. 

Once he was fully stripped, he stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. One of the many blessings of this place. He felt all the blood slide off and used the rag to scrub away the dirt from beneath his nails. It took forever to get rid of the blood completely. 

_“Come little children_ _. The times come to play…here in the garden of shadows.”_

Dream was so lost in thought he didn’t realize he had been singing along to the chilling tune. 

After he was done, he felt much better about being clean. He wiped down his face with his towel and stepped out looking at the fogged-up mirror and wiping away the blur. Now that everything was cleaner, the bruises and red and white marks stuck out like a sore thumb on Dream’s tanned skin. 

He pulled on his pants and picked up his shirts looking at the blood on them, they would need washing for sure. He opened the bathroom door switching places wordlessly with George who seemed a little extra tense. He was about to ask him what was wrong, but the door was shut in his face. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair going to do the laundry while George showered. 

The laundry didn’t take long at all, and once he was done, he could hear his stomach growling. He walked into the kitchen seeing a bowl of heated up stew. He looked at the oven, noticing how everything was scooped clean and put away. 

_George must’ve eaten already._

He quickly devoured the meal, a little messily. He licked his fingers and placed the bowl in the sink hand washing it. Even if it was just from a can, Dream wouldn’t deny it tasted amazing compared to most things. He would have to check the rations line again tomorrow to see if there was anything new for them to try. 

He walked upstairs not even surprised the bathroom door was shut. George liked to take baths instead of showers. He would sit there for a good while comforted by the warmth on his own scars. Dream went back to the bedroom and went to the dresser pulling out the med kit and sitting down on the bed taking deep breaths. He stared at the guitar now sitting in the corner of their shared room. 

He clasped his hands together and stared out the window at the street outside. The trees passed the wall were waving harshly in the breeze. Dream gulped seeing shadows flicker among them. He rubbed his eyes blaming it all on getting tired. 

The bathroom door opened and there was George wearing one of Dream’s shirts and sweatpants, his own bruises and scaring showing without the oversized hoodie. Dream looked at his bruising wrists and sunken eyes sadly. His eyes rose to try and meet George's with some comfort. 

“Hey.” He said in a soft breathy voice. George smiled sadly. 

“Hi.” He whispered and looked at his stiches, his smile quickly formed into a frown. “When did that happen?” He asked letting his arms fall in disappointment. 

“Probably when I killed that clicker earlier today…I felt something pop. I didn’t pay it any mind.” Dream said casually. George climbed onto the bed sitting behind him, sitting Criss cross and picking up the med kit. 

“Well I see you waited for me to do this for you again.” George said sarcastically. 

“You are the doctor’s kid.” Dream retorted and George snorted shaking his head. It was silent between them besides Dream’s every so often grimace or hiss of pain as George pulled the broken stitching free. 

“Sorry.” George whispered practically feeling Dream’s pain. His face sympathetic. Dream shook his head. 

“Your fine!” He gasped out holding it in as best as he could. George took the sterilized needle and started to restitch the wound. Some blood bubbled up just a bit and George rubbed it away, causing another sharp intake of breath from Dream. 

George stopped for a second to let him cool down. 

“I heard you singing it…” George whispered. Dream’s face morphed into one of confusion before realizing what he met. 

_Oh._ He thought realizing that was what had gotten him so tense to begin with. 

“I didn’t realize I was…” He murmured back as George resumed the stitching. Dream’s body shivered at the contact of the cold needle. “I’m sorry…” He whispered. 

George shook his head. “You’re still thinking about those times?” He asked lightly. Dream bit his lip and frowned. 

“I can’t ever forget them…what I did George…it’s unforgivable.” He whispered. George rested his head against the youngers back. 

“We’re safe now Clay.” He tried to reassure him. “What you did doesn’t matter…what we have now matters. We’re together…a family.” George said but Dream knew he had his doubts as well. 

“But they’re dead. What I did…I was a coward and I didn’t make the right choice.” He shuddered feeling George kiss his back, kissing the scars before gently planting one on the back of his neck. 

“This is a cruel world…we of all people should know that.” Dream felt George run his fingers over his scars. Dream felt himself growing a bit misty eyed, but he wiped it away pushing down any of those emotions. “Death is everywhere… and people have done much worse than you have…. right?” 

Dream nodded but his thoughts betrayed him as George went back to stitching up his shoulder. Once he was done, he reached over to their bed side grabbing a tissue to wipe his hand and the rest of the blood. Dream leaned back into him feeling himself relax in George’s arms. 

“You are not going to fall asleep like this Dream. Absolutely not.” Dream whined and shifted trying to get comfortable. 

“But I’m comfy!” He protested George leaned over him and Dream reached up to push back his hair revealing the scar on his forehead. Another mark of pain that their past brought them. 

“Well I’m not!” George said pushing him up. “Now go put a shirt on and come to bed.” Dream groaned and walked over to the dresser grabbing a t-shirt and taking off his pants, so he was just in his boxer shorts. As he changed the walkie talkie by him and George’s bedside crackled to life. 

“Dream, George. You guys going to bed?” Sapnap’s voice echoed over the line before it crackled and died. 

George leaned over and picked it up. “Having trouble falling asleep Sappy?” He asked teasingly avoiding the others question. 

“Maybe a little bit….” The boy mumbled. This was a usual occurrence for all of them if they couldn’t sleep well enough. They communicated any problems over the walkie…and they always woke up to be there to support one another through a bad dream. 

George cast a look at Dream and raised an eyebrow. Dream smiled and shrugged on his shirt and opened his mouth to sing. 

_“_ _Surely goodness and mercy will follow me all the days of my life_ _.”_

The sound of the bed ruffling on the other end met his ears and he continued slipping into bed beside George who watched him and leaned back against the bed rest nodding his head to the rhythm. 

_“_ _And I will dwell on this earth forevermore_ _…”_

Dream rested his chin onto George’s shoulder as the both of them turned to face the walkie talkie sitting on the table. He smiled as he sang feeling George clench up as Dream’s breath tickled his neck. 

_“_ _Still I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul_ _.”_

Dream knew how much Sapnap liked the song…because his breathing started to relax on the other end until it was nothing but light snores. 

_“_ _But I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong_ _…._ _”_

The gentle snores could be heard on the other end. Dream knew it wouldn’t take much for the youngest boy to fall out since they had such a busy day. 

_“_ _No,_ _I can’t w_ _alk on the path of the right_ _…. because_ _I’m…wrong…”_

He repeated the last line fading out and smiling. 

“Goodnight Sapnap.” George whispered and leaned over to turn off their bedside light. 

Dream flopped back in the bed bringing the covers to his chin and prepared for a hard night of sleep to come. He closed his eyes before feeling the body beside him getting closer to him. He looked over seeing George’s eyes through the darkness. 

“I’m cold…” He said lightly. Dream chuckled not all surprised that even though he was wearing fewer things than George, the oldest was still freezing. 

He rolled onto his side and pulled George close to his chest embracing him in whatever warmth he could give off. George buried his face in his shirt and threw one arm over the other boy’s side. Dream pulled the blankets up around them just until George’s head was barely revealed. He felt George relax in his embrace. 

The warmth from the both of them made Dream relax and he was ready for sleep to take hold. He pressed a kiss to George’s soft hair hearing his slow breathing. 

“Goodnight George.” He whispered. “Sweet Dreams…” 

And the two fell asleep beside each other accepting the life of happiness and family that they chose. Even if the world was surrounded by suffering and death… 

they had each other… 

they had a home… 

So, they slept, blissfully unaware that the life they chose would not last forever...

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PART OF A BIGGER SERIES COMING OUT!
> 
> Among my other plans I wrote this planning for it to just be a one-shot but now I have ideas for it. Keep a look out for  
> "Can You Hear The Music?" as that will be the main fic of the series!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments below and if you'd like to join or see some of the planning, join my discord server...
> 
> DISCORD SERVER INVITE: https://discord.gg/XwrhjBr
> 
> (I have been told by some people that it might not work, if that happens give me you discord and I'll friend you and send you the link personally! I look forward to seeing some of you there!)


End file.
